narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jet'ika
Archived I have archived my talk page. If you want to ask me any questions or need help with anything, please leave a message here and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 14:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Organization Success! Sure, I'll add you to the list of members for Grammar & Spelling. Thanks for your contributions! れび (talk to Joker!) 14:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :-Is confused- What? れび (talk to Joker!) 15:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I get it. Only characters. And steer clear of the Seireitou Hyuga page, that is not to be editted, ever! Besides RP's, Stories, and Sei Hyuga, do as you please, without disrupting content. れび (talk to Joker!) 15:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :Oh my. I'm so sorry, didnt know it was in use. And sure, I'd liek to RP some time. I tried using another picture, but It was taken already. If it's not too much to ask, can I use it? Kobaruon 15:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Kobaruon 16:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Nature Icon Help Aloha, Jet'ika! Would you you please change the kanji of this icon: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100920165116/naruto/images/a/a1/Nature_Icon_Metal.svg It's a fake icon used on 's table. The kanji is this: 何 Thanks and have a great day! Ciao. 무극 (talk to Joker!) 13:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! :D :D And the colour scheme is perfect. Once again, thanks. If you ever need a favour, I'm here! ^^ Ciao! 무극 (talk to Joker!) 16:13, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, one more thing. Could you take a look at my new character Timosi? Ciao. 무극 (talk to Joker!) 16:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks good! ^^ 무극 (talk to Joker!) 13:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::You know thats the Kanji for nani, (lit. "what?") right? --- Illuminate Void 15:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Chakra Natures in Infobox Thanks for fixing that for me in the info box. so what do you think of the new rule?? personaly i think they were good before all this now new people will have a feild day with fake articals.Shirokei1 16:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Clan Help Hey, if you have any time, I could use some help finishing my Mibu Clan . While I've got most of the important information down, I still need a bit of help with constructing their history, and meshing all the clans together. Its a bit of a workload since I included four families/kekkai genkai into the Clan as opposed to one, so trying to fit them all in a history is becoming a challenge. Let me know if you're interested, and I'll explain more. Thanks --- Illuminate Void 16:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fanon World War When you take control of a canon faction, you get all living characters that go with it. For example, if you control Konoha, you'd get control of Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, etc as well as Konoha's Tailed beast, the Nine-Tails. You can also use fanon characters as long as they belong to your faction. For my Konoha example, you could only use fanon characters you created for Konoha. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Alright, your character looks fine. As for the host of the Nine-Tails, other users are going to have to get use to you using canon characters. We all are. Right now we don't know if Naruto dies in the Fourth War or not, but I'll make a big bet that he doesn't. Therefore, he'd be the proper container of the Nine-Tails. So, yes, you'd need to make a Naruto article and use him in the war. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) War! Perhaps the forces of Iwa and Konoha should kick this war off. Shall we begin? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. We'll have a skirmish in some middle ground, probably the Land of Rain and then everyone will pair up in alliance and the war will kick off. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Apologizes for being so late. My sister had a soccer tournament and I got caught up in a new PS3 game, but I'm here. Start up the article and lets go :) ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) War 2 Alright. I'll get started. You'll have to accept my sincerest apologizes. I have been very ill today, and its been hard for me to breathe much less get up the strength to play on the computer. I'll get an article started up and we'll begin. Once again, I'm very sorry for the delay. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Here it is: Βattle of Kikyō Pass (GSWW) ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Them Uchiha's Actually, if you dont mind, I could use a little help with a character I'm creating. As of now I'm taking a break from the Mibu Clan, until..more inspiration comes, but for now I've got another project on my mind. Obviously he's an Uchiha, but I need a bit of help going into detail with his backstory....or family rather. I created the origin, the Grandfather - Uchiha Jin, who serves to set the stage and becoming the basis for my characte...so to speak. I need to describe his history, and the trials he overcame until he sired his son - Uchiha Tou. This is the father of my character, who will too share a history with his own set of struggles that he has had to overcome. The recurring theme with these guys is - obtaining the Mangekyou Sharingan, destroying the eyes of their brother/family to prevent the temptation for the Eternal Mangekyou, being caught up in a war (first, second, and third great shinobi wars respectively), and becoming blind due to overuse of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Now for my character, I was planning on doing something different. While his father and grandfather had to suffer the pain of loss to get it, he didnt. He like Madara obtained his naturally, through training. Also each father sired their son, only after achieving the Mangekyou. But what makes this character's Mangekyou unique is due to the fact that he was either A) blind from birth 2) blind in one eye. If I go with option A, his Sharingan actually gives him the ability to "see" albeit through chakra flow only and will develop more unique abilities as the character progresses. If I go with option B, the Sharingan manifests in only one eye, his blind eye, and will give him similar unique abilities as with option A. Of course this makes the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, meaningless since...well...he's already blind (at least in the relevent eye). Anyway for now thats what I'm working with so what are your thoughts so far on this? --- Illuminate Void 09:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks man, appreciate the help. This family, none of them had brothers. I know that in order to get the EMS brothers would take one another's eyes because...well you need a close genetic match, so I took the liberty of assuming the same would work if they tried to take their fathers eyes as well. That and in order to avoid the problem of the Uchiha Massacre, it was imperative that I detail the backgrounds of my character's ancestors. Uchiha Jin as I said sets the stage, because he enters into self-exile, prior to the founding of Konohagakure. As a result this family isnt even around when it happens. I didnt want to say "well my characters ancestors left the Uchiha clan before the attack" and that would be it. Gonna have to go the extra mile to make it...believable. And thanks for the reference to Kenshin, I think I can get some ideas from his character as well. But I just need a bit of help fleshing out the backstory for his ancestors - for now I'm focusing on Jin. I need to figure out...basically what he did during what I'm calling the Sengoku Jidai ("warring states period") where all the clans are battling one another, and his rise to power, how he obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan, the battle with his brother, his exile, brief synopsis of his life during that period of piece, then being dragged into the First Great Shinobi War, perhaps a battle or two, overuse of the Mangekyou, and ending when he finally goes back into exile, settling down and forming a family siring his heir - Uchiha Tou (my characters father) or Uchiha Rai (Tou's father). : And at this point I'm unsure of which era for my character to enter into. Should it be the Third or the Fourth Great Shinobi War (which also determines if there is another ancestor)? --- Illuminate Void : Thanks man, I'll be using your suggestions for creating both the ancestor and the character itself. If you dont mind, I'll probably ask for your help in the near future as well. --- Illuminate Void 04:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I think I've just about finished Uchiha Jin, the first ancestor. and I'm moving onto his son Uchiha Rai, who lives through the Second Great Shinobi War, followed by his son Uchiha Tou who lives through the Third, and finally with my character whose exploits will be expanded on in the Fourth War. --- Illuminate Void 21:46, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, right now I'm trying to write out Toushin's history. I'm going for a minimum of 2000 words +/- a hundred or so. My biggest problem right now though is figuring out what aspects of the Sharingan will continue to be beneficial to him and those that wont given that he's...well blind. But I'm also thinking of mutating the Sharingan to grant other powers as the story progress, compensating for the abilities he wont get. Oh, and Kurei Uchiha and your two fanfics so far are pretty good. Lookin forward to seeing more. One last question, where did you find the pic for Kurei Uchiha, cause it looks awesome. --- Illuminate Void 16:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I know at least two things his Sharingan will grant him and they will as a result of his blindness be upped in scale to compensate for lacking everything else. First is his ability to See Chakra, he can "see" people as well...humanoid globes of energy. He still cant make out objects and whatnot, but organic creature he can see clear as day. Like will-o-wisps on a dark foggy night. The other ability is his ability to Detect Genjutsu. Eventually it will evolve to such extents that he could "dodge" a genjutsu thats targeting him as he will be able to see the chakra launch from his opponent and onto himself or his area. But for right now, the Sharingan is mostly a cheap gimmick. He cant detect fast moving objects, his perception/clarity isnt improved, basically anything that would improve one's actual "sight" is a moot point. But right now I'm still unsure as to whether he can use doujutsu techniques like Tsukuyomi or other abilities that require eye contact. Although it would be interesting if he still could, but meh just as well if he couldnt. As for his Mangekyou Sharingan, he wont need the eternal, he's already blind. He'll able to liberally use the Mangekyou Techniques at his discretion. His family will be surprised, since this case is unique only to him. Being born blind afforded him several advantages in overcoming the drawbacks of the Mangekyou that others cant have. But I do like the seeing the "life force" thing...it would be a good expansion on his ability to See Chakra. --- Illuminate Void 18:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Names >.< Jet I know you said you dont watch alot of anime other than Bleach and Naruto, but can you please stop mixing names like Isshin and Yadomaru, and stuff like that if you need help use www.nihongodict.com thats what we use to name characters. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ill admit im not either, but heres a tip, when using nihongo search for normal things like "moon" or "Sun" or something like that and then search for something that goes with the first like "shadow" or "dawn" and if the japanese name sounds ok when put together you have a name.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you for your concern. I'll be on and off. I'll be on when I'm awake and feeling ok, and off when I'm asleep or just don't feel good, but with the medicine I got put on yesterday, I should be recovering soon. Once again, thanks for the concern. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 13:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:War I can approve of that idea. Also, I'm not feeling well. I got a fever today so my parents say that I'll be stuck to my bed tomorrow, which is no fun =/ ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) A favor Excuse me, um, Fahuem told me to ask you if I needed a chakra icon done. he said you could photoshop it. Can you please make an Icon for my Thunder Release?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler." ("talk to Darknesslover") 02:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ...THANK YOU! ^^--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 04:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) hey, would you be kind enough to do an RP with me? I really want Naruko to fight Naruto.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 07:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Here's the title Clone vs Original! Nijo vs Naruto! I suck at titles, feel free to change it.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 08:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ok, it's ur go--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 08:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) your turn. please tell me if you don't want me to keep saying that--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 21:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) your go, and please don't put Naruto's words in italics unless their his thoughts. I get confused.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 22:03, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ur up. and she just supplied the reason--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 22:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ur up, and ok. btw please can u remake thunder release's icon. I had to rename it Supercell Release. so if u can remake it, plz do and use this in it "メ"--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 23:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks alot. and ur up--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 04:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ur up. wow that seems to piling onto ur talk page--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 05:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ur up. Never expected a Uzumaki Naruto Rendan.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 09:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Your turn. I doubt what I did was good, but I kinda made it up right there on the spot.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 10:23, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ur up. btw how is the Supercell Release icon comin' along?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 21:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) saw the icon, added it. thanks ^^--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 01:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) alright ^^ If I'm offline by then, I'll post tomorrow.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 02:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ur up. do me a favor and use the Wind Release: Rasengan or Wind Release: Rasenshuriken.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 01:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) New RP I think its time for our second confrontation in the war. This time it'll be my Ryun Uchiha of Iwagakure against your Sasuke Uchiha. What do you say? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 06:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) GSWW Intel If you were not aware, the Yorudō accepts contracts for intelligence work. The benefit of this is that I can sell you information about things that your characters would not actually know from an in-character standpoint. Knowledge IC is very important, especially in war. The payment system has yet to be implemented in the war, in the form of points, but if you would like to discuss the matter in a more private setting, feel free to send me an email at lavi.bookman@live.com. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 22:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC)